Camp Rock: The second Summer
by WarbletteAlisonwuv'sHerBoy
Summary: This is a continuation of the Camp Rock movie, but in their second summer!Smitchie, Naitlyn, and BIG drama! Review, and I will post the rest after i find the missing page that fell out of the notebook. My friend wrote a story called Loup Garou! See ya!
1. Camp Rock begins

The Second Summer

Mitchie squealed as her mom pulled into the Camp Rock parking lot. She was 15 and coming back for her second summer. She jumped out of the car almost before it stopped moving.

"Caitlyn!" she yelled. I girl with light brown hair turned around.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed. The two girls hugged. When Caitlyn pulled away, her face fell.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Peggy moved." said Caitlyn sadly. "She can't come back to Camp Rock."

Mitchie looked down. Peggy was one of their friends. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey Mitch."

"Shane!" she exclaimed, whirling around to see the popstar, and lead singer of Connect Three, grinning at her. She hugged him.

"I thought you were on tour!"

"Nah. It got cancelled at the last minute. So we decided to come here." Shane gestured behind him. Mitchie looked around him. Nate and Jason waved at her, even though they had 3 bags each.

"So you brought the whole crew!?!" Mitchie joked. Suddenly, Nate's voice cut through.

"Shane, we're dying over here! Are you going to stand there and flirt or come help us?!?"

"Oops. Coming! Bye Mitchie!" Shane called, rushing over to his band mates.

"Mitchie!" A new voice called. Tess stepped out of a white limo.

"How was school?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after we get our stuff into our cabin." Mitchie said. 5 minutes later, she had told them EVERYTHING!

"Omigosh!" They exclaimed at once." Really?"


	2. Confessions

"Yes. He asked me when I came home after school one day." Mitchie said, blushing a bright red.

"He came over?" Tess asked.

"No! He called me." Mitchie said.

"But really Mitchie, you're dating **Shane Grey**."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? It's awesome!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Just think of the publicity you'll get! And with your voice..." Mitchie cut her off.

"I don't need publicity right now. I mean, I need to work on my voice."

"Mitchie, you don't need to work on your voice." Tess said sternly. Then a sharp knock tore through the air.

"Tess? I need some help! My bags are falling!" Ella called. Mitchie and Tess rushed over and took Ella's bags. They set them down on an empty bed.

"Whew, Ella. Your bags are heavy." Tess said.

"But look at this!" Ella said, pulling out a large box." Magazines!"

"No thanks." the girls said. "We already got our gossip fix."

"Omigosh!" Ella said, turning just in time to see Mitchie swat them both over their heads. "Mitchie? Omigosh you have to tell me!" Caitlyn and Tess both looked at Mitchie.

"You tell her Mitch." Tess said.

"Okay fine! Ella, I'm dating Shane. Happy girls?" They nodded their heads while Ella's mouth fell open.

"No way! Shane? Wow."

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I heard it." Tess said. A soft knock sounded through the air.

"Come in! It's open!" Mitchie called. The door opened and a girl came in.

"Hi. I'm Nicole." the girl said.

"I'm Mitchie and this is Ella, Caitlyn, and Tess." Mitchie said. Nicole had dark mahogany hair and vivid green eyes.

"Mitchie's dating Shane Grey!" Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said. But too late. Nicole had heard her.

"The lead singer of Connect Three?" Nicole screamed.

"Yep, das de one!" Tess said. Then the girls heard a knock on the door.

"Shoot." Mitchie said, darting off.

"Come in." Tess yelled. Shane stepped into the cabin.

"Hey Ella, Caitlyn, Tess and...Who is this?" Shane said.

"This is Nicole, and Mitchie just ran over there." Tess said pointing, noticing Shane's eyes looking for Mitchie.

"Ah." Shane said. Mitchie darted back out, grabbed Shane's hand, and pulled him out.

"Wow. She's the pushy type." Nicole said.

"Nah. She's sweet and has a great voice. She just happened to be late for a date with Shane." All the girls laughed.

"Hey girls, listen to this." Caitlyn said. "This is Me" filled the room.

"Wow. Who is that?" Nicole asked.

"It's Smitchie!" Tess said.

"Smitchie?" a very confused Nicole asked.

"Shane and Mitchie." Ella explained.

"Mitchie's good." Caitlyn said, holding up five identical CDs." 1 for Mitchie, 1 for Tess, 1 for Ella, 1 for Nicole, and 1 for Shane." The girls talked for a little while. Then Mitchie came back.


	3. Message

I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not going to be able to update this story. It's going on Hiatus. I'm really sorry for all of you who enjoyed the Second summer, but yeah. Oh and by the way I'm not XSmitchieNaitlynroxyoursoxX I'm now MichiruHarukaandSeyiaUsagi! So again I'm sorry, and I'm not MIA!

Bye bye!

-Alison K. Grey


	4. Note

Hey yall this is Ali! I just wanted to let yall know that there is a battle of the schools going on for 100 Fang books and also the chance for your school to be written into a future Maximum Ride novel! I think that this is a great oppontunity for the little-known schools to get noticed,a nd for kids to get together and shoot for something! Here is the link to sign up: . You can enter as many times as you like.


End file.
